The rise of the black army
Introduction of the universe it is the ending days of the 21st century. earth was militarizing continuously until the world war3 began. the world was devastated and may places were contaminated by weapons of mass destruction. the west was able to defeat the eastern nations, but the new rulers of the world weren't kind and didn't think about humanity or science, they only thought about power. the 22nd century has arrived people live in dark cities and some of them are hives filled with gangs and criminals.the ruling gangs have the help of politicians and these gangs serve them as their private armies. Chapter 1 the meeting It was a peaceful day in the under hive.a group of children were scavanging for items, one of the children Uriel a 13 year old boy with tall body and black hair said "We spent too much time we need to hurry and go back or we will have to fight some gangsters". "I agree lets go its almost night."said Natasha,a lovely and innocent looking girl that has the looks like a 12 year old but in fact a 13 year old "but we need to find filaments,glass bulbs,wires and...".said Gavin, a strong looking boy with a gun in his back before being interrupted by a group of people who suddenly ambushed them and took his weapon "give every thing you have OR DIE!!'' said the leader of a gang pointing a gun at the children.'' BANG!!!!!!! s huge sound came and the body parts of the gang leader was flying and the gang members were confused when more sounds came BANG!!!!! BANG!!!! BANG!!!!!! the place of turned into a river of blood with body parts flying and the children were bathing in blood. a scared Natasha went behind Uriel and Gavin picked up his gun from the dead gangster and loocked around with eyes filled with fear "What are you doing here?" a calm and kind voice came and children looked at that side It was a soldier in black uinform armed with a shotgun and was equiped with technology that was only used by elite forces of the earth govenment and young man that looked 21-25 years old behind the soldier.He was wearing a black long coat and his right eye was replaced by a cybernetic eye. "We we we....were searching for things...to use"said the shivering Uriel in a voice filled with fear "commander, they need medical attention immediately the children seems to suffer from psychological trauma" said the soldier in a robot like way "Come with us and you will be okay" said the man in the black with his hands in his pockets the mans eyes were looking at the children through his hair strands that almost reaches his face. the man turned back and started walking The soldier came and pushed the children with his gun in gentle way saying "this way" in an emotionless way but the children felt safe near the soldier. "Lets go before those corrupted arbiters come!!."shouted the man suddenly stopping,he loocked back at us and started to move again. the children moved quicker and kept close to the soldier Chapter 2 The Grim reaper "Where are we going and who are you?"asked Gavin looking at the man "But first answer this, do you like being like that,do you want to live in this dark and stinking place scvanging and fighting for your survival every day?"asked the children. "They are scared and they are not in a good condition to answer you specialy the girl.. she is stil shivering and her face is still white with blood all over her"said the soldier. at distant three soldiers that that are identical to the other soldier and one officer who was armed with a auto pistol and was wearing peaked cap and "commander, the second-in-command Sasha is requesting to know what happened and what are these kids commander Gwaine"said the officer. "these children were going to get killed by a gang,we saved them but I don't think they are in very good state specially the girl.They may be useful in the future they seem to have some technical knowledge......(looks at the children for a second)that kind of knowledge is very rare these days so tell the doctor to be ready and tell them to activate the torva messor".said the man who is now revealed to be Gwain a former war veteran that destroyed many rebel factions for the earth govenment that ran away from the military. "welcome to the torva messor "said the officer and suddenly large winds began to blow that pushed the black fog covering the area and revealed not only that they were outside the hive city but also a giant armed airship. It was the air ship named torva messor or the 'grim reaper'. Chapter 3 Flying Death at the bridge of the Torva messor Sasha "commander!" Gwain"Start the Anti-grav engines,we are going to go!" Sasha "activating anti-gravity drives,electromagnetic field operational in 3...2...1, SHIP TAKING OFF!! annoucement "ALL HANDS PREPARE FOR TAKE OFF!! I REPEAT,ALL HANDS PREPARE FOR TAKE OFF" The ship shaked for a few seconds at the infirmary Uriel "whats going on?" Gavin "It seems the ship is taking off" "You can't go back now.you came into the Torva Messor and you will have to stay here for some time"said a young black haired woman in a lab coat. "I am the doctor here.Dont be afraid"said the woman After checking the children doctor "You all are fine but you need to take a rest take the pills I give and take a sleep" "I am not sleepy"said Natasha in a innocent and a scared voice "Take a cigar from that box and smoke it slowly and don't inhale the smock"said the doctor Natasha took a cigar and lit it with the lighter doctor gave and started smocking it slowly at the bridge "where are we going, sir"asked Sasha "To CERN" commander Gwaine replied in a calm voice while smocking a long pipe "try to avoid radar and patrols, I am sure we will meet at least a squad of recon jets"said Gwain to the navigators and the pilots "Should we be in a level 2 alert?" asked Sasha "I thought you would ask that, do as you want"said Gwaine "All hands to level 2 alert!!!"shouted Sasha "ALL HANDS TO LEVEL 2 ALERT, I REPEAT ALL HANDS TO LEVEL 2 ALERT"said an announcement through the speakers of the ship that caused all soldiers to take positions Death scythe mean while in a computer of the Earth govenment RADAR DETECTING ELECTROMAGNETIC DISRUCTION RADAR DETECTING TARGET SCANNING...................... TARGET IDENTIFIED ANTI-GRAVITY AIRSHIP TYPE UNKNOWN ORDERS COMM>SEND THE AIRCRAFT CARRIES,IDENTIFY NEAREST EARTH FORCES NEAREST EARTH FORCE-TWO ARMOURED DOUBLE ZEPPLINS COMM>ARMOURED DOUBLE ZEPPLIN 289 and 290 INTERCEPT AIRSHIP The bridge of the Torva messor Navigator "Two large objects detected" Sasha "Identify them and give me the info on them now," Gwaine " activate HIM and the alarm we are going to a level 1 alert" AN ALARM ACTIVATED WITH THE SOUND ENOUGH TO WAKE ANYONEAND LIGHTS TURNED RED and in the bridge another sound came "''Human Intelligence in Machine(HIM) activating" ''in the infirmary beds "Whats happeing?"asked the sudenly awoken Natasha in a sleepy voice "I don't know"replied Uriel "The ship is going to fight"said the doctor "WHAT??"said Gavin "And you have been called by the commander, that soldier will escort you and no questions until you reach the bridge"said the Doctor in a kind way The group looked at the door and saw a soldier wearing a black overcoat and a service cap armed with a 7.62x51mm rifle. Soldier said "follow me and don't even think of anything else or you will get lost and be quick the ship will be meeting the enemy soon" At the bridge A machine like voice was talking to the crew HIM "It seems we are going to fight with an enemy force,Its weak but its just the tip of the ice burg more enemies are coming" Gwaine "That is very easy to predict" HIM "The two enemy double zepplins are coming at speed of 120 mph from 12 o clock" Gwaine "Prepare the scythe,missiles and cannons,activate CIWS" Sasha "Are we going to use the scythe?" Gwaine " No,its reserved for someone else" HIM "The ship is now in enemy torpedo range,expecting attack.......The enemy has launched four unguided anti-air torpedoes" Gwaine"Evasive maneuvers to dodge the first two missiles and use the CIWS on the remaining two" The ship dived the two missiles passed the ship very close close but didn't hit the ship fired ciws destroying the other two missiles with a barrage of bullets HIM "It seems we have some visitors" Gwaine "let them come in" Gwaine "Here you are!" Uriel "Why did you call us?" Gwaine "You are now a member of the black army" Gavin "We don't have any other choice, do we?" Sasha "You can go back and get interrogated,totured ad if lucky get executed" HIM "Two more missiles approaching" Gwaine "Use CIWS and go at full speed we are going to attack it with cannons" Uriel "then that will use cannnos they got two ships and we got only one,if we..." gawine interrupting Gwaine "I know,the double zepplin is a combination of two zepplins combined carrying a weapon platform in the middle but they don't have radars to fire at this range and they are also not anti-grav ships like this one" Uriel "So command and control? Gwaine"you are a intelligent boy,yes we are going destroy those too and HIM will find the C&C and destroy with the scythe Uriel"Scythe?" HIM "we are in range in 3..2..1" Gwaine "fire 152mm turrets and 300mm fized railguns NOW!!!" the double zepplins were blasted and both of them were elngulfed in fire in seconds HIM "got the radar and locking on" Gwaine '"'60° to left and fire the Death scythe with extra jammer bombs" The death scythe is massive railgun that fire huge shells and has a barrel 1.5m in diametre Gwaine "Now deploy chaffs and decoys and get back in course" Related articles * Write a title here * Write a title here Category:Write a category here Category:Rise of the black army(series)